


Tumblr Pornlet 16: Proud

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM themes, Baby Boy!Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Daddy!Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Werewolf Derek Hale, not age play, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Come on baby boy, I know you can. Come for Daddy.” Stiles purrs in his ear.





	Tumblr Pornlet 16: Proud

“Come on baby boy, I know you can. Come for Daddy.” Stiles purrs in his ear.

Derek doesn’t think he can though. Stiles has found the perfect way to arrange their bodies to make this last and last. Derek’s on his side, one leg up and over his Daddy’s shoulder, the other held down with the weight of Stiles’ own. Their cocks are between them and Derek can feel that Stiles is almost as wet as he is. There’s no friction, though. Derek’s dick is hanging heavy across his hip, but because of the angle his legs are at he can’t thrust at all.

Three of his Daddy’s fingers are in Derek’s ass and he’s rolling them just the way Derek likes it, but they’re curled away from Derek’s prostate and fuck.

He just can’t quite get there. He has no idea how long Stiles has been fingering him, but it feels like he’s been on the edge for days.

“You’re going to get there for me, baby boy. I know you can. Fuck. You’re leaking so much it feels like you’ve already come. You want to come for me, don’t you? You want to make Daddy proud?”

Derek swallows hard. They’ve been working up to this for months. Every other time though, every other time Stiles has taken pity on him and swiped across Derek’s foreskin or slid a finger across Derek’s prostate. Daddy had warned him he wouldn’t tonight, warned him that he was going to make Derek work for the pleasure he wanted.

Derek pushes his face into Stiles’ throat, tipping up just enough so that Stiles will be able to hear. “I want to, Daddy. I want to make you proud.”

“Good sweetheart, just a little bit more. I want to watch you come all over Daddy’s cock, and then you can clean me off. Come for me, my baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [ink&blade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162780333406/come-on-baby-boy-i-know-you-can-come-for). Link is NSFW.


End file.
